1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalog recovery and more particularly relates to recovering Virtual Storage Access Method (VSAM) Volume Data Set (VVDS) data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Z/OS® operating system from International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) of Armonk, N.Y. uses VVDS data to open and process System Managed Storage (SMS) and VSAM data sets. In the past, if a VVDS is corrupted, an entire volume storing the VVDS must be recovered, resulting in a substantial delay to recovering the VVDS data.